Kakariko
Kakariko is a Sheikah settlement in Eldin Province, approximately 20 miles east of Gundrumether. Built over the ancient Sheikah temple complex and prison known as the Shadow Temple, it is the ancestral grounds of the Sheikah Necluda Clan and the unofficial headquarters of the Sheikah at large. It serves as the Sheikah's Siege Map in ''Hyrule Conquest''. History Kakariko traces its origins to the Tribes of Akkala as they emigrated from Arcadia. Like other Akkalan settlements, it began as a sheltered community, a central Noble manor or castle home to one of the larger Houses, surrounded by rural villages governed by their bannermen. The lands of Eldin Province were the holdings of Houses loyal to House Harkinian, including House Kiro and House Muno. From these Houses came Lord Kiro Muno, the infamous assassin of the Usurper King Bal Onkled in 2841 BG. Circa 2800 - 2700 BG, Kiro's descendants through his daughter Nazyal Harkinian would eventually form the Sheikah, specifically the Necluda Clan, in the region's shadows. Circa 2701 BG, the Gorons first appeared on the surface in the Death Mountain Range, and Kakariko became an important trade hub for ores and other trade goods from the Gorons. The Necluda Clan would set Kakariko as their shadow Capital, constructing the Shadow Temple underneath it. Over the centuries, countless enemies of the Sheikah and Kingdom of Hyrule were imprisoned, tortured, executed, and driven to madness within the Temples depths, their terror and insanity drawing the Druthulidi Dethl. At some point in the late First Golden Age, Dethl's influence caused the dead to rise and twisted the insane prisoners into abominations, forcing the Sheikah to abandoned and seal the Shadow Temple, trapping it within. Desperate to escape, it began to influence the Yiga Mage known as Bongo to seek out and unseal the Shadow Temple through the Eye of Truth. To achieve this, Bongo allied with the Moblin King Ganon as he invaded Hyrule in 1 BG, meeting him as his forces occupied Kakariko. The two explored the Shadow Temple, seemingly cleansing it of undead horrors, and killing Dethl, but in truth the Druthulidi possessed Bongo and escaped into Hyrule. After being defeated and captured in 1 AG, the Demon-possessed Bongo was guillotined by Impa, and her body dumped into Kakariko's well. Unknown to the Sheikah, Dethl survived at the bottom of the well, and began twisted the possessed corpse into a new horror that would become known as Bongo-Bongo. Kakariko, despite outwardly appearing as a sleepy village nestled in the foothills of Death Mountain, is an economic center in the Kingdom of Hyrule, with trade to the Gorons and Zora Dominion traveling though it, and in its shadows the remaining Sheikah defend the Kingdom through terror and intrigue. Kakariko is the origin and headquarters of Malo Mart, a popular chain of general goods shops across the Kingdom of Hyrule. The settlement is also major source of rice and cuccos and one of the largest potion suppliers in the Kingdom. Kakariko, at least on the surface, appears as little more humble collection of homes, rice fields, and poultry farms clustered around the famous windmill and town well, but underneath its streets lie a secret underworld of dungeons, monasteries, and dojos the Sheikah call home. To the immediate east is the town's ancient graveyard, hiding the entrance to the Shadow Temple. Category:Sheikah Category:Maps Category:Siege Maps Category:Geography Category:Settlements Category:Capitals